One of Us
One of Us ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Das neue Toastament, und wird von Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Ihnen ist es eigentlich nicht mehr erlaubt, religiöse Lieder zu singen, aber Sue, die die Performance sieht und bewegt von dem Mitgefühl ist, sagt Will, dass es fortgeführt werden kann. Danach wechselt die Szene zu Kurt, der an Burts Krankenbett sitzt und seine Hand hält, die dieser drückt und somit zeigt, dass er langsam aus dem Koma erwacht. Das Original stammt von Joan Osborne aus ihrem ersten Album "Relish" aus dem Jahre 1996. Charts Lyrics Tina: If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory What would you ask if you had just one question? Finn mit New Directions: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn und Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home Kurt (mit Quinn): (If God had a face) What would it look like? And (Would you want to see?) If seeing meant that you would (Have to believe) In things like Heaven (And in Jesus, and the Saints) And (All the Prophets) Finn mit New Directions: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes und Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und New Directions: What if God was one of us Finn, Rachel und New Directions (Mercedes): Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home (Home) Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone (Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn mit New Directions: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: God is good Yeah, yeah Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Mercedes: '''Yeah!) '''Rachel mit New Directions (mit Finn): What if God was one of us (Mercedes: What if God was one of us!) (Rachel: Oh) Just a (slob like one of us) (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us!) (Rachel: Oh) Just a (stranger on the bus) (Tryin' to make His way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home!) Just (tryin’ to make his way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to find his way home!) Rachel mit New Directions (Mercedes): Just like a holy rollin' stone (Like a holy rollin' stone) Finn mit New Directions (mit Mercedes): Back up to (Heaven all alone) Rachel und New Directions (Tina): Just tryin’ to make his way home (Way home, uuuh) Tina (New Directions): Nobody callin’ on the phone (Yeah, yeah, God is great) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome (Yeah, yeah, God is good) (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Trivia *Das ist die vierte von sechs Gruppennummern, bei der die New Directions schwarz/weiße Kleidung tragen. Die anderen fünf sind: Keep Holding On, Hello Goodbye, Toxic, Fix You und This Is The New Year. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Quinn ein Solo in einer Gruppennummer hat, bei der alle New Directions auf der Bühne sind. **Ihre vorherigen Gruppennummern waren ausschließlich welche mit den Mädels, abgesehen von Bad Romance, wo Kurt noch mitsang. *Obwohl Kurt dagegen ist, religiöse Lieder zu singen, hat er in diesem Song ein Solo. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass er Zeilen singt, die von Religion handeln. Das erste Mal war das bei Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy der Fall. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Sue Mitgefühl für den Glee Club zeigt. Das erste Mal war bei To Sir, with Love, wonach sie dafür sorgte, dass sie ein weiteres Jahr bekommen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones